massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Teseran
''Teseran Legend of Teseran Verylong time ago , somewhere in Valhalla lived a god. God of forge and stone . He made perfect weapons and armors . Odin lovedhim and his work . All the gods in Valhalla envied him. His name was Teseran . He lived in his forge under Valhalla Palace. One day Odin ordered him to make a great warhammer for his son Thor. Teseran worked 17 years , but he made it. Perfect diamond warhammer . But greedy god Loki stolen hammer . Angry Teseran tried to defeat him but he lost. Mortally wounded Teseran called Odin and thanked him for everything. Desperate Odin made half human half metal body and placed Teserans soul inside .Then he sent him on earth. But this is only beginning.Teseran appeard in SilverEdge capital of Ceadria. He didn't know what should he do. He wandered long time in wilderness until found him man called tom633. He showed him his little village and invited him to his faction "Cyan". Teseran had agreed his offer and joined Cyan. He built a lot of buildings ,with help of other members he changed little village to small city. He built Port ,Church,Town hall,Inn and lot of other buildings. Now he is Cyan officer and headbuilder . He lives in little house in Cyan city but some rumors say that he has underground palace. Probably they are only rumors. Late Past One day , Teseran disappeared . He came back 2 weeks later , nobody knowed where he was . When he came back , he found something which changed his live. His great faction Cyan was abandoned . He didn't know what was going on. In Cyan was only one member his mentor tom633 . Teseran tried to contact with him but tom was still offline. He lost all his things cause all of it was in his storages in Cyan . Only way was joining faction allied with Cyan. This way Teseran joined to Caledonia. He built some buildings in this faction but he knew that it is not his home. He left Caledonia and made his own faction Aureolin . Teseran claimed land near Cyan City and started building his castle. Next day became miracle he met tom633 and his old friend from Cyan crazyme1999. Crazy had his own faction called goldenrod . Teseran and crazyme changed their own factions to Cyan sub-factions. In next few days he done his castle with a little help of crazyme. Now he is Leader of new faction. Summarising all events Teseran found his home again. Days of Glory'' Everything what is good must pass . Now I will tell you about next chapter of his live. Chapter of glory and bravery . Cyan has never raised again . Last time has changed Teseran ,he knew only war . He couldn't enjoy ordinary life anymore. He started raiding and gathering treasures . Nobody could stop him . But one day he was defeated . In those days he couldn’t know how it will change his life. He lost when he tried to raid Algaron , who knows maybe he was brave maybe stupid because he did it. He was defeated by Rooseus . He appreciated Teseran brave and offered him to join his growing empire . It was hard choice but Teseran agreed and joined him. In those days secound castle of Aureolin has been constructed . Not the first one and not the last one. Even now this castle is main abode of Aureolin . Algaron empire became bigger and bigger , probably the biggest empire which ever exist. Teseran with his faction fought in every battle on the front line , in those days they get fame of fearless warriors . They became main vanguard of Algaron empire . Teseran has never dreamed about honor like this . Then his faction became rich and powerful. They gathered more terrain and built third castle . Fallen Chronicles about these days , were lost . We don't know what exactly happened . Only information we have is that Aureolin fell in those times of darkness . All of castles were crushed . Patriarch and his Champion died , only great priest survived to protect holy knowledge which Aureloin was gathering for ages . Rumors Some rumors are saying that Teseran before his death , made golem body to hold his soul after death . Other mans are saying that they have seen golem walking down the streets of Algaron . And other are swearing that this golem is High Lord of Algaron ! Who can know what's true and what's only rumor ? We won't understand this story until we found "Chronicless Of Dark Days" , Category:Members Category:Algaron